


Exposed Secrets:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Following the death of Trumbull, Tubbs throws her life into disarray. But the chaos has a concealed purpose.With Vibes of the Miami Vice episode- Red Tape
Relationships: Hannibal X Ricki Tubbs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Exposed Secrets:

Tubbs had come unhinged. That is what whispers around the Vice department reported. Unfortunately, these rumors and murmurings were not entirely unfounded. Especially, since erratic and violent behaviors weren’t exactly in her daily repertoire. The more people who believed it to be true, the better. 

Of course, Tubbs had known the very moment she’d flown into action that there’d be unavoidable consequences. Ramifications for threatening the bank teller and then for picking up a chair and ramming it with all her might into the glass display case. The vicious blow caused the glass to shatter with a menacing twinkle endangering not only Tubbs but the other gawking onlookers still waiting in line. If Vice wasn’t going to relinquish her hard-earned cash, she’d find a way to get through the red-tape. Legal or not.

The usual comfort that interrogation rooms exude was noticeably absent even when she was presented with a chair by the security guard. She plops herself down despite her urge to pace off the negative energy swarming over her like a plague. Tubbs’s stance radiates unadulterated perturbation. Vehemence crackles and sparks within the depths of her dark pools of evergreen and coffee. The same anger inspiring the fires in her eyes is without question, responsible for the searing heat dwelling in the hollows of every vein traversing her very feminine figure.

When Crockett patiently appeared to talk and listen, her mood did not improve in the slightest. No. She’d been unjustly snide, harsh, and crass with him. At one point, Tubbs resolved to dissolve their partnership, leave Miami all together, and head for New York until the department got its act together. Cops were being blown away for what? For simply serving warrants?! Hell, earlier that day, Tubbs had personally cradled a dying rookie, named Trumbull, in her arms after he had insisted on kicking in the door in her stead. He was the twelfth loss in the department in four weeks! Twelfth! One or two were a problem, five or six a pattern, eight or nine or more was a pandemic. The badge was making them targets!!!!! She wanted out and urged Crockett to follow her lead.

Tubbs had half expected word of her exploits to filter through the channels. What she hadn’t counted on was Hannibal showing up. Ricki had taken extensive measures to ensure that he wouldn’t discover this- her secretive operation. Yet, he somehow managed.

“So you’ve heard, huh?” She remarks almost too casually for the situation. Naturally, she isn’t pleased with his arrival. In fact, he can unwittingly unravel the entire afternoon’s worth of work. “Listen,” Tubbs starts, pausing only to lean across the table towards him, “I don’t need a babysitter.” Her nose crinkles with distaste. Ricki absolutely abhors using this tone with her husband but with the security guard’s ever-watchful gaze lingering upon them she wasn’t at liberty to discuss what she was doing. Desperately she hopes that Hannibal can sense that there is more to this situation than meets the eye. Her gaze sharply averts, fixating on the guard for several minutes before returning to Hannibal’s countenance. She figures his astute ability to read body language would clue him in on the act, without tipping off anyone else to what only she and Castillo were truly aware of. Even Crockett had been kept on the outside of the full plot. He’d only been informed of her arrest. Resuming her charade she breathes, “why don’t you just take your car and head on home. This doesn’t concern you.”


End file.
